1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions useful as foam inhibitors, and more particularly relates to a foam inhibitor mixture of a block polymer and an emulsifier.
2. Statement of Related Art
Copending application U.S. Ser. No. 893,756, filed Aug. 6, 1986, entitled "Alkylene Oxide Block Polymers Usable as Defoamers" discloses block polymers useful as foam inhibitors which have the formula ##STR2## in which R represents a glycerol or polyglycerol residue having a degree of polymerization x of from 1 to 6 and the indices y=(x-z+2), z=(x-y+2), a=1 to 15, b=50 to 250, c=1 to 15, d=50 to 250 and e=1 to 15, with the proviso that the sums (a+c+e)=2 to 20, (b+d)=50 to 250 and (c+e)=1 to 15 and y has a value of at least 1.